


Conversation Overheard in a Restaurant

by ButterflyGhost



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For prompt in the 'tag' challenge, 'Passion.' Sorry, this started off involving ice cream, for a different prompt entirely, and this one took over. </p><p>And it's gifted to Tiff, because she's the first person to make me think nice things about Stella.</p><p>So... tag, next one up... "The Quality of Mercy."</p></blockquote>





	Conversation Overheard in a Restaurant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dS_Tiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dS_Tiff/gifts).



Ray brushed his hand over his closely shaven pate, and tried not to look nervous. He’d eaten in enough fancy places he was sure he didn’t stand out like a sore thumb – even if he felt like a sore thumb right now. _How are you supposed to date a woman anyway?_ It had been a while since he’d actually done this properly, rather than the Bookman way, which was just to crook a finger and bring the woman to heel.

 

That wouldn’t work on Stella, thank God. He wasn’t qute sure what would work on Stella – he’d been desperate enough that he’d thought of asking Kowalski – and how bad was that, that he even considered asking Stella’s ex for dating advice _? I must be desperate,_ he thought, glumly _. Just what I need – she’ll walk in, smell desperation, have an entree, think of an excuse, and walk back out._

 

Maybe, when the damn court case was out of the way, he could get on with his life. That was all that was bothering him – he had Fed lawyers and forensic accountants coming out his wazoo. No wonder he was stressed.

 

He shifted on his seat, and examined his cufflinks, wondering if he was overdressed, or just dressed up enough, when two female voices intruded on his thoughts. He was somewhat distrustful of overheard conversations these days, particularly if they seemed to involve him in any way – but this one snuck up on him. Seemed real enough – maybe those women really were talking about what he thought they were.

 

“I hear Kowalski’s seeing someone.”

 

“Yeah. I heard it was another cop.”

 

“No! You think she’d know better after last time. Where’d she meet this one?”

 

“It’s something to do with that stuff she’s been doing with the Feds.”

 

“At least if he’s a Fed he’ll know how to fasten his tie.”

 

“Hey, her husband wasn’t that bad. He was kinda cute.”

 

“Yeah, kinda, if you don’t mind a bit of rough –”

 

“Oh, I know what you mean.” The speaker sniggered. “I wouldn’t kick him out of bed. But you don’t marry ‘em.”

 

Fortunately for the gossips, Ray had got very good at not making scenes in restaurants. Unfortunately for Ray he couldn’t have them discretely followed and kneecapped.

 

He found himself staring, rigidly, out of the window, so he wouldn’t have to see the two harpies who were insulting not only Stella’s romantic choices, but also Kowalski. He hoped they hadn’t heard that Stella’s husband was living with another man now. If they started making spiteful comments about Benny, he might just fly off the handle. Wouldn’t do if Stella turned up here for a romantic dinner, and he was busy drowning her business colleagues in their soup.

 

“Yeah, well,” gossip number two was talking again. “He must be something. She turned down Mathieson.”

 

“You’re kidding?” Gossip one snickered again, unpleasantly. “Oh well, she’ll never get that promotion now.”

 

“I don’t think she wants it.”

 

“Maybe she only dates cops. Must have a passion for the handcuffs or something.”

 

“Well, I dunno. She’s been walking around smiling for months, so good luck to her.”

 

“You’re just pleased she’s out of the running. Reckon you’re in line for that promotion now, don’t you?”

 

“Oh, well…” Gossip two demurred, modestly. “I’m sure you have as good a chance as any...”

 

At that point Stella walked into the room.

 

“Hey Stella.” Ray stood, automatically. She was so pretty, and so obviously glad to see him that he couldn’t help smiling, even if he did realise that there was a terrified silence two tables further on.

 

“Ray,” she said, and kissed him. They sat back down, and he forgot all about mealy-mouthed rumour mongers. Whoever they were, they left soon afterward anyway. All that really mattered was Stella. She didn’t look at him like he was a government asset, or a broken cop, or a screwed up loser.

 

 _Oh my God,_ Ray thought, recognising that expression, and feeling it blossom on his own face.

 

She smiled at him like he’d hung the moon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt in the 'tag' challenge, 'Passion.' Sorry, this started off involving ice cream, for a different prompt entirely, and this one took over. 
> 
> And it's gifted to Tiff, because she's the first person to make me think nice things about Stella.
> 
> So... tag, next one up... "The Quality of Mercy."


End file.
